Conventionally, there has been a brushless motor stator having an iron core that has a plurality of teeth, winding parts wound via an insulator every teeth, and a printed wiring board that is placed on an axial end surface side of the iron core and electrically connected to the winding parts.
As shown in FIG. 5, in order to electrically connect the printed wiring board 101 with the winding part 102, an end portion 102a of the winding part 102 whose insulation coating had been peeled off has been wound around a lower side of a terminal pin 104 attached to the insulator 103 and soldered with preliminary solder 105. Then, the tip end of the terminal pin 104 has been put through a hole portion 101a of the printed wiring board 101, and the tip end of the terminal pin 104 has been soldered to the printed wiring board 101 with solder 106.
However, because of the provision of the preliminary solder 105, a space 107 for receiving the preliminary solder 105 is necessary between the printed wiring board 101 and the insulator 103, and this has led to a problem that the axial height dimension of the stator is increased.
When the brushless motor is employed in an air conditioner, the axial height dimension of the motor is restricted by the standard dimension of the air conditioner, and a reduction in the height dimension of the stator is demanded.
In order to solve the above problem, there is an example in which a terminal pin is formed in an L-like shape around which an end portion of a winding part is wound, and the L-shaped terminal pin is positioned outside the printed wiring board to restrict the axial height dimension of the stator (refer to JP 6-233505 A).
However, according to the above construction, the terminal pin has special specifications, and this leads to expensiveness in comparison with the standard terminal pin. Moreover, because of the structure in which the printed wiring board is positioned inside the terminal pin, there is a problem that it is difficult to mount the printed wiring board when the terminal pins are increased in number and the assembling workability deteriorates.